All Messed Up
by Xtremely-Canadian
Summary: Someone Thinks About His Life and Decides A Change Is Needed


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The WWE and the McMahon's own the people whereas SUM 41 owns the song All Messed Up...If I had it my way I'd own SUM 41 AND most of the people in wrestling but as it turns out I never have it my way.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~Another day wasted out of time  
  
I can't get out of this  
  
Altered state of mind  
  
I'm going overboard  
  
My Conscience meets decline  
  
Into reality  
  
I know this can't be fine~  
  
He looked at the clock in a complete daze. When did he allow himself to get like this? Everyday it was the same thing. Wake up at noon, drink until midnight, go to bed. Somewhere in there he'd find time for a meal, not that he could keep it down. Ever since she left him his life has gone downhill. He had cheated and she found out. How could he be so stupid? He ruined the best relationship he'd ever been in, as well as causing the woman he loved, pain.  
  
~Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Making perfect nonsense  
  
Drowning in my doubt  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Going nowhere fast, but circles in my mind  
  
So blind~  
  
Everyone went out after work one night and he decided he'd better make an appearance. He was going to have one drink, then head back to the hotel and wait for her call. He was told to stay by many different superstars, saying they wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. He gave in and ended up having too much to drink, bringing back a woman to his hotel room. He had slept with her, not even knowing who she was. The worst part wasn't the fact that he didn't know her name, it was the fact that they received an unexpected visitor, and the look of horror on that person's face made him realize what he had done and hate himself for it. She had come to surprise him, but instead was the one who was surprised. The pain in her eyes made him cringe. She left the room crying, leaving him to the mess he had made for himself.  
  
~Who are these voices in my head  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
Living like the dead  
  
I haven't slept so long  
  
Feeling sad I dread  
  
I'm talking to myself  
  
Forgot what I just said~  
  
It was time to get his life back on track. No more wasting his days away with a bottle in his hand. Alcohol's what got him in this mess in the first place. It cost him his job, his life, and...her. He knew there was no way she'd take him back. She was happy with someone else. But he could get his job back if he got his life straightened out. He was told when they released him that they'd love to have him back one day. He had to sober up and get his pathetic excuse for a life back on track. No more wallowing in self pity.   
  
~Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend  
  
And I sold my own reality to further my descent  
  
Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend  
  
Introduction to this nightmare may never end~  
  
He attempted to pull himself up off the floor. Standing up he had to grab onto the couch for support. He immediately grabbed his head realizing how much it hurt, then looked down at all the bottles on the floor realizing how much he had drank. He very slowly walked out of the living room, trying to make it to his bedroom, grabbing on to anything and everything for support. He was going to sleep the rest of the day off and then wake up a whole new man. The man he used to be. The man she loved. Walking down the hall he passed by a picture of him and her together. He went to pick it up before feeling very sick to his stomach. He turned around and bolted for the bathroom, emptying out the contents that had previously occupied his stomach.  
  
~Can anyone help me drag my heels  
  
I'm running overtime  
  
I can't hold down my meals  
  
My mind is racing by  
  
Staring blankly feels  
  
Like pulling out my teeth  
  
While this engine winds~  
  
He made his way back to the picture he was just looking at. He picked it up and felt his eyes start to water. How could he have been so stupid? A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered all the good times they had. He still loved her and nothing would change that, ever. He set the picture back down and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was all messed up and come tomorrow his life would start returning to normal. He laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I love you Amy, and I'm so sorry." Matt Hardy whispered before passing out.   
  
~Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Making perfect nonsense  
  
Drowning in my doubt  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Going nowhere fast, but circles in my mind  
  
So blind~  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay so what did you think? If you hated it let me know, if ya liked it let me know that too!! Please review!  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


End file.
